


To Be Known

by trenchantAltruist



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And there's no interest, Arranged Marriage, Au where they have powers, Candela probably has fire powers that Blanche fucking loves and abuses bc they're always cold, Candela's a lesbian, Electric Powers, I'm not tagging the sex shit but there will be smut my guys, Ice Powers, Multi, Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), Nonbinary Character, Pokemon, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Spark is an escort, Water Powers, bc he's hungy, but loving, oh wow im dumb so, partially safe and wholly loving, probably unsafe, she fuccs a maid, shocky boi, they're childhood friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAltruist/pseuds/trenchantAltruist
Summary: Rain and lightning. Water and electricity. Two strong forces of nature, captured wholly by two beings that don't know well what this means for them.Blanche is a young heir to the throne, cold, reserved, quiet, analytical of everyone and everything. They seek knowledge of what they don't know and more of what they do already know. The younger identical twin, the other quite the opposite. But Blanche harbors a secret from the world, something their parents taught them to hide and hone in secrecy, even from their priveleged "normal" sibling, closest friend and fiancee. They crave normality, knowing it will never come.Spark is the son of two tribesfolk, orphaned when his village was invaded and slaughter. He now roams the streets in the nearby city for work, whatever work he can get to have a meal at the end of the day. Sickeningly optimistic, strong, labelled idiotic, disposable, he's trying to just survive another day. Ashamed of himself for more than that, he trains with a failed professor when both are free. He seeks love, the bond of a family he never had. But he knows it's not entirely possible.When they met, it felt fated. Had it been?
Relationships: Blanche/Spark (Pokemon)
Kudos: 2





	1. Epilogue

This was never what was intended, for either of them.

So warm, the touch so delicate and the words so dammingly sweet, ceaseless from the golden blonds mouth as he adored them. Voice like honey, sweet, smooth, rich, deep. Fingers tracing little circles on their outer thigh as his cheek rests opposite, fabric of their trousers leaving little marks on his face. He wouldn't see them yet, but this activity was common, lasted long and always, inevitably, those red marks would be evident within an hour of.. this.  
It wasn't leading anywhere but him melting away their cold exterior and heart of ice, too early in the morning for their liking but there was no use fighting.

Besides, they could never complain. Not about this, gods, never.

This was their greatest sin, their greatest weakness, their secret adoration and so newfound but treasured.

" You're so beautiful, handsome, gorgeous. Honestly, any words I come up with to describe your features fall so short of how truly stunning you are."

So dumb.

" I've never felt so dumb, but you've taught me so much too. I'm truly in your debt, my prince."

So sweet.

" The feeling you stir inside me, I.. I never want to lose the warmth. The stop of my heart. Hitch of my breath. The melting. You ruin me in the best ways, sir."

What was this feeling? That he felt, that they felt too, carding their fingers tenderly through the sunshine colored locks. Soft.. a feeling they knew by touch, but what was that other feeling? The one that made their mind race, that made their heart beat and stomach feel so light, that brought heat to their cheeks and improved their mood? They only assumed it was good.. they only assumed what it could be yet they easily denied the possibility, the possible truth behind it and even in denying, it felt like a blatant lie..  
Could they face the truth though? Could he face the truth?

And if so, what were they both to do about it?

Their eyes went wide, shoulders slack and hand stilled, fingers tangled in his hair as olive met sapphire, his cheeks dusted a rosy soft pink. Gods..

How they were in deep..

" I think I'm truly in love with you, all of you, your majesty."


	2. About the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was subtle, how we met, and I think that is what caught me the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in one night and didn't really edit or reread it entirely, we die like men in this fic  
> as soon as I hit 3000 I was like, yEAH POST IT BOI enjoy hell

The morning had started like most others, the warm golden light of spring flittering in so nicely through the glass window panes though honestly annoying, for they wanted to rest more. The room was warm, bed was warmer and it all screamed comfort, stay in and relax. Except that light. Turning over, face away from the bright offending light, they managed to nab the extra rest, even if a tiny bit more. They got in a few extra minutes of rest, simply closing their eyes and laying there until they heard the telltale footsteps approaching, most likely one of the servants sent to wake and dress them. An added few hours would've been nice, but unfortunately, life called and they had no option but to answer it.  
They sat up slowly, soon swinging their legs over the edge of their bed, yawning wide and stretching lazily before they actually got off the tempting mattress and stood to get dressed appropriately, calling out to the servant sent to wake them. She left without much fuss, letting them know their family was getting rather impatient in waiting for them. Oops.

Rather reluctantly, they slowly pushed off the soft, silky sky blue sleep gown they donned for bed to be replaced with their preferred outing clothing, the white dress shirt tucked neatly under their beige breeches waistline in a small finishing touch before slipping on their navy waistcoat and then their light coat, in case maybe it cooled off later.  
Whenever they could dress themself, they took it, going as far to lock out the help. They were old enough, no longer a child and it was rather offensive and deeming to be treated as such. 

They snuck a glance at themself in the large, gold lined mirror before they then made their way down the flight of stairs- yet again, slowly, drawing it out as long as possible. The mental preparation was very necessary each and every morning. It was always a draining walk to the dining hall, from the actual physical exertion to knowing full well what waited there for them at the table.

And it wasn't just food.

Family. Like always, the morning meal was spent with each family member seated at their proper seat of course, and the usual interruptions, annoyances or common bickering never ceased. Until finally, it was over as they scarfed down the last of the cooked egg on their plate, not bothering to swallow as they exucsed themself from the table, pushing their chair in too eagarly and near running out. They always loved this time, the time where now they were just a bit more free to do as they wished.

Only a bit.

They had plenty of free time before their afternoon lessons and headed into the lively town for a few hours, bringing along their twin at first though the company didn't last too long.  
He linked his arm with theirs, rambling on about the nonsense that happened during breakfast, what with their mother being overdramatic about the two spending more time in town than actually learning about their family. Or their future, all that. They didn't really listen, it was in one ear and right out the other, small hums the only response he was getting as their eyes scanned the vendors and buildings.

They interupted him mid-rant, much to his offense, " Let's go here. Continue your blabbering, if you must, Noire." He gasped, as if actually offended and let go of their arm. " What? I was there too, I heard it all, more than once. But it was not directed at me, that's why you're so offended?"

Noire huffed, opening the door to the fabric shop and allowing them in first. The shop owner greeted them excitedly, looking up from a project he was working on, they simply nodded and Noire just stayed quiet, they found that a little odd, sneaking a glance at his face as they led him over to the fabrics they wanted to browse. He was thinking about it, most likely.  
And it was, he had shockingly thought over it, following and watching as they examined some imported silks, fingers running over the soft blue. " I.. whatever. I really don't get it, why us? Why me? I just want to run away with a beautiful woman and enjoy the boring, mundane life of an shopkeep. Or somewhat fulfilling life of a blacksmith. Eugh, not this, not.."

" Not following their footsteps exactly, perfectly." They murmured, moving onto some simple cloths and patterning. He nodded, full of hope.

" Yes! Like how you want to be a-a.. what was it?"

" Biologist or maybe a teacher. Either works, both study so much and I want to learn all that I can." Blanche hummed thoughtfully. He took that as a que to continue, much to their displeasure.  
Noire stopped rambling on and on once they paid for some thread, left and re-entered the streets, the taller of the pair noticing someone they knew, a young girl. She called to the two, Noire giving them some snarky, rather offensive comment before patting their back roughly and leaving. They simply waved back when she greeted them while waiting on their twin, watching them leave. Their twin linked arms with hers, now talking off her ear though she seemed so much more happy about it.

Thank whatever god intended that interaction, he was unbearable. And now? They could wander where they wanted with no distraction, no interruption or rambling.  
This freedom was treasured.  
But as the day drew on, the sun reaching the highest point and soon lowering slowly, the simple quest had to cease for the day. Class called, but maybe one last crucial stop could be snuck in. Indeed, a small reward for everything done once Noire stopped hindering them.  
They'd found some useful information, tools and treasures throughout the day but one destination had them fairly excited- the last stop made was a local bakery, fresh pumpkin bread catching their attention so easily, warm out of the oven and the sweetest treat known around.

Maybe they exaggerated that because it was a small weakness, but Blanche didn't care, in their heart it was the truth. They were too enthusiastic as they opened the door, padding right over to the counter to greet the baker.

Knowing them, their favorite and weakness, the baker started a small conversation as she removed the first batch of bread. The conversation was lighthearted, mostly just learning some gossip from around the town and her asking about what they'd found- she truly was a sweet girl, they enjoyed her company and words, even considering her a good friend. It could be assumed she felt the same with the way she acted more casually towards them, as opposed to the standard formality. Blanche watched as the small loaf was wrapped in a thick parchment and handed to them, thanking her and paying for it before hurrying out of the building and down the street.

It was growing later, they were losing time. The professor would be shocked if they arrived late, Blanche had a perfect attendance, showing early most days if not perfectly on time. They also wouldn't forgive themself for ruining this perfect streak.

Beside, it was an.. important class. They knew better than to be late.

They nibbled at a moist slice of the pumpkin loaf as they walked down the cobble streets, heading down a back alley to cut through and get to their class now. Blanche commonly didn't have to look up to avoid the townsfolk, the sole purpose of taking a shortcut was to avoid people, but if met, usually they would move out of the way.  
This one seemed to be the exception. 

They collided with a taller person, face bumped into the strangers chest, a man reeking of petrichor, dirt and the sharp burn of electricity. Though, the two more odd scents were much more intriguing than they should have been. They instinctively stilled, a little shocked to have actually bumped into someone over any other emotion. But once Blanche realized they still hadn't moved, they decided to do so before any unfortunate soul nearby happened to notice, if any at all were around. They did not want to imagine what would happen if they were outed or seen face-first in someone's chest, no explaination or opposition.  
The beige, mud riddled and torn cloak wrapped around the tall man was a disgusting find once they finally pushed away, making some distance between them. They sneered, squeezing the already somewhat smushed loaf before they went totally still.

Looking up beyond the cloak was a mistake already, the stranger was stunning.  
And too damn tall.

Piercing blue eyes stared down at them, full of fear and worry, they could only look back at him dumbly. He lowered his hood, apologizing profusely but Blanche just examined his appearance more, his words falling on deaf ears. They were impressed that beyond the tattered cloak was quite a beautiful being, again, aside from the dirt smudged on his cheeks.  
Soft, light skin colored quite like cream, dark speckles beneath those gorgeous sapphire eyes across his cheeks like a galaxy of stars. Curled sunny locks with bits of dirt and twigs in it framing a rather thin face, somewhat plump lips looked like he had a habit of worrying at the soft skin and the only thought they can muster was 'cute' until he snapped them from the trance.

Wait. Why were they staring at him and examining his appearance? Damn.  
They averted their gaze a moment, looking away only briefly before holding his gaze.

" I am so sorry, your highness, I should've watched where I was going." His voice was smooth despite his obvious fear, putting some more space between them now. He met their gaze once they regained composure, managing a frown as they used their one free hand to lightly dust their front off, in case any dirt transferred.

" Yes, you should have.. whatever your name is." They try to keep their voice steady, trying to manage a displeased tone though it wasn't their best, straightening up and glancing at their bread. Blanche gives a weary sigh and before they can comment, he interrupts and they allow it. Not without a swift glare, but they let him continue. He didn't seem to notice the dirty look.

" Ah, I can get you a new loaf, I'm so sorry."

" It's bread. It's soft, malleable, it happens." He seems to relax a little, but looked rather disappointed? They didn't really know, reading people wasn't their forte. He looked like he could barely feed himself, he didn't need to trouble himself with buying them another loaf. They weren't picky either, it was their favorite treat and it being slightly smushed wouldn't kill them or stop them. It was being eaten regardless, they were not that picky. But the blond man seemed quite skeptical. " I'm going to eat it regardless. If you buy me more, then I eat more. I don't need that."

" If you're sure, sir." The blond fidgets, " Can I make up for it at all? Anything." The faint blush dusting his cheeks gives him away, they rolled their eyes, not really amused.

Ah, wonderful. He was one of them, a street worker, a whore. It was definitely a disappointing revelation, but Blanche couldn't let that show. With a small exhale, they replied, his eyes searching them curiously.

" The verbal apology is enough, thank you. Though, if you could tell me the way back to the market, I'd appreciate it very much." He nodded almost immediately, eyes wide and he smiled. " Ah, and tell me your name, if you're going to accompany me." They tore a piece of the pumpkin bread, pushing it past their lips as he went to take their hand like it was an instinct. It was friendly gesture, not ill intended. But they stepped away, glaring up at him once again. That was not allowed.  
" Mm-mm. Do not touch me." Blanche warned him before evening their tone back out to ask him once more, " Name?"  
" Right! My bad, sir." He chuckled nervously, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head, a sweet smile stuck on his lips. " Jus' call me Spark, but Sparky works too. And you?" Spark looked over to them, signaling them to follow after him as he took the first step. They followed, holding up their forefinger as they quickly swallowed the bread.  
That little chuckle brought a warmth to their cheeks once again.

" The young prince, Blanche. A pleasure to meet you, Spark." There was a silence that followed, neither really wanting to say anything it seemed which was true for Blanche. They just wanted to continue nibbling away at their bread, though a noise caught their attention. A soft growling that had Spark tensing up and flustered, trying to pretend as if it didn't happen. They ignored the first, but when it happened a second and third, they looked up to him, " Are you hungry?"

" Ahh, no. I just-" They hear it again and quirked a brow, he couldn't avoid answering. " I.. maybe. Yes.. Yes I am." He admits unwillingly, shoulders going slack. It takes Blanche a moment to remember the company they're with.. Spark isn't anywhere near their class or status, of course food is scarce then. Glancing around, spotting no one looking their way and an open alley, they grab his wrist and yank him into the alley, just out of sight of anyone.

Though, Spark yelping probably attracted attention.. Ah, well.

" Here." Blanche tore off a small chunk and bit into it, holding the rest of it out for him to take. He just stared dumbly at them, lips parted as if going to speak but he can't find the words. They hold their tongue, giving him all of their patience until he reaches out to take it, slow and cautious like they might have him killed for taking what was offered. Once he takes it, they give a pleased hum and watch as he takes a small bite. His eyes light up immediately, sounds like he damn near chokes on the bread in an excited exhale.

It's such an odd, endearing display, they bring their hand up to cover their lower face as they chuckle, wide eyes looking to them. He has the gaze of a cat focused on its prey, so wide and intrigued.

" It's just pumpkin loaf. Nothing special, you know." They recollect themself, letting their laughter die down soon and dropping their hand to cross their arms. Still watching, as he finally chews, swallows and speaks.

" It's really good, I've never had it before. Just.. plain bread, or nothing at all." He offers a soft, pain riddled smile and they regret their words- of course, he's a streetworker, how or why would pumpkin loaf be a priority? For them, it was a treat. For others, more a luxury.  
That was just.. how the world worked. Even if it confused them or they didn't like it.  
That was life. " Thank you." He snaps them from that thought, taking another small bite.

" It's not a problem at all. If you bring me to the library, I'll pay you, you can get more bread or something else. Maybe a proper meal."

" No! No no, I couldn't, I-" They watch him with a quirked brow, Spark looking rather startled and trying to form an actual thought, sentence. He sighs softly, and manages, " I can't accept that, you're too kind. And I'd feel awful, it's such a simple task, it's better left at being the kindness of a stranger taking you where you need to go." He rambles, they listen. It doesn't make sense to them really, but they didn't really want to argue with him on it, it was his personal belief. " I'm sorry, can I just bring you there?" His voice is soft, pathetic almost as he tilts his head in question.

" .. Of course, it'd be much appreciated still." He perked back up, nervously smiling now. The two of them stayed there as he finished the rest of the diminishing loaf, all chatting ceased until he finished. He did offer them another chunk, which was extremely sweet(and their impulsive, sweet driven self accepted though should they have? No.)  
Upon stuffing the remaining bit in his mouth, he was leading them once again, no talking and eventually he was humming softly to fill the silence. Blanche somewhat hoped they'd get there fast, time was running out, though.. they would truly miss his company.  
Much better than their brothers incessant rambling.

It wasn't too long until they arrived, Blanche stopping and thanking him before they parted ways. It was unfortunate he didn't accept their offer, but ah well, no point in forcing it upon him or making it uncomfortable. They watched as he turned and left after saying goodbye, heading back the way they'd come from. Maybe staring was a bad idea, but it wasn't able to be helped. Curiosity, personal interest, they told themself. And if it was a one time encounter, free from anyone's gaze at the moment, Blanche would absolutely stare at his ass. Gods, were they turning into Noire..  
What they did not expect was the professor to be right behind them at that moment, too close to them for comfort, commenting thoughtfully and yet teasingly, " Who's that, dear prince? Very cute, I must say."

They were not easy to startle, no. Never.  
Nothing really truly scared them, they never screamed, weren't loud or anything but just then?

They screamed in absolute terror, the professor laughing loudly and backing up as they trembled like a fawn, scream ceasing and replaced with heavy breathing, trying to even their breathing to properly defend their actions. Or rather lack of, because they'd done nothing wrong but look and he was going to be quite a nuisance in teasing them over something he may think existed yet it did not. But first?

How dare he.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know shit about non-modern situations and maybe I should stick to that. But? Will I ever?  
> No :3c because I hate myself
> 
> Main shit is Spark/Blanche, will have so many friends bc I love candela and blanche getting?? along?? but also arranged marriage but oop they both? gay asf and she's definitely banging a maid don't @me its gonna be sickeningly sweet  
> Gonna do my best my dudes, this is completely and solely written, reviewed and edited by mOI bc my friends do not need to subject themselves to this trash  
> literally. no one could pay /me/ enough to read my own writing, honestly lol checked boxes bc who knows, maybe I'll kill someone, and technically what happens off to the side to spark is questionable so tagged
> 
> Oh uhhh Blanche is NB/DMAB for this, using they/them pronouns though their parents will use he/him(they don't care)


End file.
